Help a fucker out
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: In which Jounouchi Katsuya is left behind by his friends after high school and receives a request from Mokuba. Reviews cost nothing and keep me writing, so please do.
1. Chapter 1

**Long goodbyes are the worst.**

 **Dragging down emotions, tearing through with little to no mercy.**

 **Long goodbyes are the worst.**

 **There is nothing that could ever equal up to the pin of saying a goodbye to someone held dear. There is nothing quite as painful, not in my opinion. I cannot stand long goodbyes. I wasn't built for these things. I wasn't built for the pain of it. Yet it seems that I've been saying these goodbyes to everyone I hold dear to me.**

 **My sister, gone off to America to live with our mother's family.**

 **My best pal. Yug', gone off to tour the world and compete in dueling competitions.**

 **My best bud. Honda, unable to find time for me with his new garage opening up, with his new life.**

 **My best gal pal, Anzu, gone off to New York to become a dancer.**

 **Each and every person I held close to my heart went and left me, each and every person I cared for had better things to be doing than to hang out with Jounouchi Katsuya. As though they never really cared. I had no room to complain, they were all chasing their dreams, dreams I didn't have. I stayed at home with my old man, working round the fucking clock with hardly a damn thing to do otherwise.**

 **I was pitiful, really. I could understand why they left me behind. I didn't have the ability to move forward with my life. After high school ended, they all moved on, I continued to live in the past, hoping, praying, that someday I'd be able to get back to the good old times.**

 **Yet it seemed that I wasn't the only person left holding onto Domino. It seemed that I wasn't the only person left behind by those he loved.**

 **I was contacted by the younger Kaiba, after months of radio silence from everyone I once knew, I was called up by Kaiba Mokuba. She had little to talk about. Nothing much about herself, and she wasn't interested in how things were going for me, I doubt the thought ever crossed her mind. I doubt that anything about me even mattered to her. She was a good kid, I knew that much, but she was inconsiderate.**

 **She only had her brother to talk about. Apparently she had left the country to study abroad, and to manage the new branch of KaibaCorp overseas. She had left her brother behind her. She begged me to check in on him, claimed that she worried for him. I knew she did, but something about me was bitter, something about me thought that she never would have left if she truly cared. She begged me to drop by, ensure her brother was eating properly as he was prone to get buried in his work and skip his meals, asked me to ensure that he went to bed sometime before he became a mess of exhaustion. He wasn't the best at taking care of himself, that's what she told me, and apparently Kaiba would no longer listen to Isono. I was the only person left that she knew. I was the only person left behind in Domino that once associated with Kaiba.**

 **For some reason, she believed that he would listen to me over the guy he viewed as a father figure, for some reason she thought that throwing me into the mix would help.**

 **I guess that it would. Throw in someone he held little to no respect for, show that said person was doing so much better than he was in the exact same situation, it could have a sobering effect on him. It could help.**

 **I agreed, not for the fact that I actually gave a damn about Kaiba, or his health, but for the fact that I had nothing better to do in my free time, that and it could also help me feel so much better about myself if he truly was doing as badly as Mokuba had claimed. I'd feel so much better about my situation if I could see that dick doing so much worse. He had always been such a fucking prick, why would I care? Why should I care? Yeah, I didn't mind helping out, it would help me, give me shit to do when I wasn't working, so why the fuck not?**

 **Why not help the fucker out? I had nothing better to be doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was it. It had been months since I had last had to deal with Kaiba and shit. Now, well, now I'd be here to deal with all of it, to deal with all of his arguments, and to receive his scorn, all for trying to help him out. I wasn't certain what to do about that bit, but I'd have to handle it as it came at me. Kaiba was a stubborn man, and I doubted that I'd be able to get him to actually listen, but it was worth a shot at.**

 **A knock bellowed on hardwood doors. I would have rung the doorbell, but it was temporarily down, lack of care on Kaiba's end. One would think that even if he didn't take care of himself, he'd have the decency to care for his home, but that seemed not to be the case.**

 **There was no answer for a long while, I sat in silence waiting for the door to be opened. After minutes of just waiting, I decided on leaving, decided that it wasn't worth standing around in the heat of the summer. However, like in any movie that can be found on Netflix, the door opened just as I turned to walk away. It was only a crack, nothing too wide, but it was an opening of the door nonetheless. There were no words spoken when it opened, I doubted that he could have mustered any form of speech with the state he was in.**

 **His face was riddled with exhaustion, eyes hardly kept open, his face was white as the paint of his walls. Oil came down over his face, creating a waxy sheen over it. He did not look good, not by any measure. I felt sick just looking at him. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything.**

 **I forced the door open, despite his weakened struggles to keep in closed. I doubted that he wanted help, but he'd be getting it. I couldn't leave him looking like that. The guy needed some sleep, and a shower, and I didn't doubt that he also needed to eat. He looked to be sickly, hardly able to hold himself up.**

 **I lead him upstairs, he wasn't able to fight me, he was far too out of it, far too lanky, he could hardly hold his own weight, there was no chance he could win any fight. Especially not against me.**

 **It took a few tries to find his bedroom. But when I did find it, he seemed to panic. This was not somewhere he wanted me to be. I could tell why. It was a mess. I doubted that he had any clean clothes in this place. I made a mental note to do the laundry later.**

 **I laid Kaiba in bed, tucked him in. He seemed to forget all about whatever had been keeping him awake, he seemed to pass out the instant his head hit the pillow. He had obviously needed sleep fairly badly.**

 **Once Kaiba was out for the count, I got to picking up the dirty laundry that littered the floor. I'd need to find his laundry room, wash all of this, it was at least two full loads. I found the laundry through a door in his kitchen. I suppose that I could make him some dinner while I waited for his clothes to finish washing.**

 **A look in his fridge told me that he was in desperate need for groceries. He hadn't much to eat, and hardly anything with protein. He had no meats, but there were canned beans and eggs.**

 **I decided on a simple dinner, something that was more appropriate for lunch, but something that was the best I could do on such short notice with so few ingredients.**

 **I went to work at tidying his home. I knew I wasn't getting paid for this, but I didn't mind helping out. It was what Mokuba had asked me to do. To take care of him, I needed to take care of where he lived as well. I had volunteered for this, it was now partially my responsibility.**

 **By the time that Kaiba woke up that night, I had his entire house as clean as I could get it in one day. He had been asleep for hours, and not once did I leave. Not once did I take a single break. He was lucky that his sister had called me. He must have been awake for days without any rest for both his mind and body.**

 **When he did wake, he came downstairs, sobered up, aware of what was going on, I was surprised that he had it in him to remember that I was here, or anything for that matter. He came down to the kitchen, hair, usually prim and neat, a mess of knots and fluff, face as oily as ever, skin paled to a sickly white. Just as he had looked when he opened the door earlier today, with just a bit more rest in his body. He didn't speak to me, he walked right by me as I finished up his food. He proceeded to make himself coffee, which I didn't doubt that he needed.**

 **He seemed to be ignoring me, as though he didn't care for my presence, which was rather shocking considering the state both he and this house had been in. He didn't even seem to notice all that I had done for him, and if he did, he didn't care in the least bit. As though my interference meant nothing to him.**

 **I couldn't help but get angry over that. For some reason, this ass always knew how to piss me off, like he could see into my mind. I didn't know how he did it, but he did. I went from pitying him, to hating him in seconds.**

 **Once done with his food, I plopped the plate down in front of him, spoke in a voice that concealed the anger I was holding. I knew that if I were to pick a fight now, I would win, but I was above picking on the weak. Even if the weak were absolutely infuriating.**

" _ **You look like you haven't eaten in a week."**_

 **He didn't reply, he merely glared at the food laid down before him. He acted as though he couldn't trust it, as though he couldn't trust what I made for him. It was offensive.**

" _ **It's food, I suggest you eat it before you die."**_

 **Still no reply, but he did rip a chunk off the sandwich I had made for him. He ate it. He flinched once it was swallowed. It must have hurt to eat again. When was the last time he had gotten some food in him? This worried me. Why I was worrying over someone I could careless about was beyond me, but I was.**

" _ **Maybe you ought to see a doctor?"**_

 **He finally looked up at me with that statement said. He looked scared. He must have rationalised that seeing a doctor would mean that he couldn't work. He must have buried himself in that shit once Mokuba left him. I didn't doubt that he was as depressed as I was, if not more so.**

" _ **That isn't going to happen."**_

 **He finally spoke, his eyes glued to me, he wouldn't allow me to drag him to the clinic even if it killed him, I could tell this. Although I knew I could easily win against him, I would not force him. He wasn't at that point yet. He was willing to eat, that was what mattered. He needed to finish his food, when he did, I'd drop it.**

" _ **Then finish eating."**_

 **He listened, despite how it happened to hurt him. He finished the vast majority of his meal, winced whenever the pain became a bit too much to bear. He was suffering, but he stopped when he knew he couldn't eat anymore. I felt bad for forcing him. I wasn't too knowledgeable on this sort of thing, I didn't know if this would hurt or help him, but I hoped it would help.**

 **Once he was finished eating, I ushered him upstairs, he needed a shower, badly, he needed to wash his face, and get that funky smell away. He wasn't a pleasant sight, nor was he pleasant to smell. I had been stuck in a room with him for a while now, it was beginning to drag me down.**

 **I didn't speak as I shoved him into the bathroom, he knew what I wanted. He must have felt disgusting. He must have wanted to shower as well. Once he was in there, I went downstairs to go retrieve some of his clothing from the laundry. Both loads were done, dried.**

 **However when I got down there, I found four cats laid over the clean clothes. The baskets were warm, cats liked warm things. However, I did not find this sight endearing. It spread horror through me. If Kaiba hadn't been taking care of himself, how could I trust him to take care of cats? I'd take care of this first.**

 **I searched around the house for their food bowls, only to find them filled to the brim. Thier litter box? Freshly cleaned.**

 **Despite how he wasn't caring for himself, he was taking care of the little fuzzballs in the laundry room. There must have been some hope left for him then, this was a relief. After finding the cats to be well cared for, I returned to the laundry room, shooed the cats away from the laundry baskets, I couldn't allow them to get fur all over Kaiba's clothing, although I doubt he'd care. I took the baskets to his bedroom, where I would sort them into his barren dresser. It was best not to keep them out in the open.**

 **Once done with sorting, I would pick out an outfit for him, something that looked to be a more homey, comfortable pair of clothes.**

 **I knocked on the bathroom door, one knock, loud enough for him to hear. I spoke in a louder voice, he was in the shower, I doubted the water would make it easy for him to hear.**

" _ **I'm coming in, don't be surprised when the door opens."**_

 **With that I opened the door, one he hadn't bothered locking. I was certain that the thought had never crossed his mind.**

 **His stomach was practically concave, something I must have missed due to how baggy his clothing had been on him. He stood slouched over, allowing the water to run over his skin. Suds covered the floor. He had actually put in the effort to wash himself, for that I was glad. I would have prefered to not get involved with washing him. He was a grown ass man, not a child. His skin was pure red now however, the heat must have been excruciating. I set his clothes down on a rack, ran one of my hands under the water. It was as I expected. Far too hot for anyone to bear, anyone but him it seemed.**

 **I turned the heat down, turned up the cold water, I wouldn't have him hurting himself, Mokuba wanted me to look after him, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to do what I had promised. To take care of Kaiba also included ensuring that he wasn't burning his skin off in spite of himself.**

 **He seemed to be offended by my actions, but I couldn't have cared less how he felt. He was being irrational. No one could stand such a heat. Even if that someone wanted to be in pain.**

 **I was certain that this was a testament to how much Kaiba seemed to be hate himself. He would care for his cats, but he wouldn't care for himself. He wasn't burying himself in his work. Otherwise he may have forgotten about the fuzzballs. It seemed to me that he was trying to kill himself without actually working up the heart to take action. He'd rather starve himself to death than to take proper care. That was what this looked like.**

 **It disgusted me. Where was the guy who used to be so prideful, that thought himself above everyone he encountered. That viewed his own life worth everything in the world and more. I found that this didn't make me feel better as I had expected, no, this made me feel sick to my stomach, it made me feel so much worse, it made me feel sorry for a guy I hated. He needed someone in his life, and although I would rather that someone wasn't me, it seemed to be that I was his only option left. It seemed to be that I was the only person who could help him get out of this funk.**

 **He always acted as though he had something to prove whenever he was around me, as though he needed to validate the fact that he was better than me, he couldn't do that while treating himself like shit. So if my presence would keep him from laying down and accepting his fate, then I would be around him as much as I possibly could. I'd come again tomorrow and the next day, and the day after that. I'd come everyday after my work, I'd ensure that this guy was nursed back to health, I wouldn't allow him to get this bad ever again. I'd do what I could for him until his sister got home.**

 **Although I wanted nothing to do with this ass, I had to do something. No man with a conscience would be able to leave this pitiful guy to die. That wasn't alright. It wasn't something I could do.**

 **Despite how I hated the idea of it, it seemed that all Kaiba needed was a friend.**

 **And I would have to be that friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I had made a promise to myself to do, I continued on visiting Kaiba, everyday at the same time. Everyday I would come by at 15:00, everyday I would make him dinner, do his laundry, force him into a shower. Everyday I would force him to take care of himself, to show himself the love he showed his pets. It wasn't an easy task, the more he recovered, the more he would fight against my visits. He was still in no position to take me on in a fight, but he would lash out at me, tell me that he didn't need the help I was forcing upon him. He didn't like the idea of needing help, but he did. He needed every last ounce of effort I was putting into him. I doubted that he'd get better on his own, I was certain that he'd end up dying if I were to leave him to himself. I was certain that his sister would be upset with me if I were to allow him to die. I was certain that she would never forgive me.**

 **While Mokuba wasn't someone I was inherently close to, she was still someone that I'd like to stay on the good side of. She had a lot of power for a little teenage girl. I didn't want to upset her, by any means. I would like to keep my life as it was, in order, even if that meant incorporating her elder brother into it. I didn't mind all that much, I may have hated him, and this may not have made me feel any better, but it still gave me something to do in my free time, it still allowed me some entertainment. We were slowly getting back to our banter. Slowly but surely.**

 **As the weeks passed on, Kaiba seemed to grow more into his old self, the light returning to his eyes, the pride returning to his obnoxious tone. It was nice. Yet no matter how much he recovered, no matter how much he progressed, he couldn't get back to what he was before, not after all this. He knew this was well, he had since stopped trying to be the same prideful douche that he used to be. He would insult me, but never mean a word of it. Although he didn't thank me, I could tell he was glad for my intervention, I could tell he was glad that my intentions had only ever been pure, at least to the furthest extent to his knowledge.**

 **He didn't know that I originally intended to mock him for this, he didn't know that I originally hadn't been in this for his sake. Now that I was, he didn't need to know about my original intentions. I was here to help, and that was it. I would never tell him the truth about that, I was good at lying, and I didn't wish to make him truly hate me, despite how I despised him, despite how most days I couldn't stand how pathetic he was.**

 **Speaking of which, despite how much he seemed to forget to eat, now that I was feeding him at least one meal a day, Kaiba seemed to be filling out, he seemed to be returning to his old figure, not as thin, not as lanky, but still fairly there. Still somewhat thin, he still had the physique of a high school nerd, something that he used to be. His skin was regaining some of its colour, the peachy tint now overwhelming the once white canvas that was his entire body.**

 **He was turning into some better version of the Kaiba I once knew and hated, a Kaiba I didn't mind so much.**

 **He was still a drag however, obsessed with his work and pets, wouldn't eat any sort of meat, only ever wanted to shut himself in his room.**

 **Eventually I had to get him to participate in other activities. I had to get him to drop work for more than a few seconds, I had to get him to be a bit looser with his schedule. He couldn't work all the time, that would fry his brain.**

 **It was nearing winter when I finally grew fed up with his obsessions. I pulled him from his work, forced him to sit down in his living room, logged into Netflix and picked out a movie. I made him watch it with me, I couldn't just allow him to tire his mind out, he needed to spend time doing fun things, otherwise stress would overwhelm him, otherwise he may not find life worth living, if life were all work for me, I knew I wouldn't want to live.**

 **He didn't seem to enjoy the flick, I took a guess that action wasn't quite his thing, I guess I had been wrong, I thought he would love it. When the movie finished, he tried to get up, to go away, back to his work. I wouldn't allow this. I wouldn't allow him to get back to that, not until I found something he would enjoy. I skipped over horror, I wasn't good with that. I went straight to comedy, it was better than action, at least to me. I thought he would enjoy it.**

 **He didn't laugh so much as once, not even a snicker. Yet he had actually given his focus to the film, unlike with the last one. That was a win in my book. He had focused on something other than his work. I was glad.**

 **I found myself smiling at this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When the air got colder, I learned that Kaiba had a dog. One that had been outside everyday in the summer and fall, everyday I spent at his house, I had never seen this dog, all because I had never gone outside. However, once the air got colder and the snow started falling, Kaiba kept this dog inside most days. Would only take him out when he needed walk. I was shocked by this, I had always thought that Kaiba was a cat person, and only a cat person. I had asked if the dog was Mokuba's, but all he did was scoff, say that Mokuba hated the dog. I couldn't quite believe it. He spoke of dogs as though they were filth to him, yet he owned one. It seemed I didn't know much about Kaiba, despite all the time I now spent with him. It seemed that I knew nothing of the man I was trying to raise out of depression. What a fucking joke I was. I should have asked more questions, I should have known not to judge him by what I thought I knew. I had never known Kaiba, not by the least bit.**

 **As winter rolled around, I would go with Kaiba to the park, to walk his dog, of course. It wasn't something I had ever expected to be fun, but I found that it was probably the best time that I'd had in awhile, I found that watching the dog shuffle along the ice slicked side walk was hilarious. To see him smile as Jabba yelped at nothing, well, it was enlightening. I had always thought that the only thing Kaiba would smile for was his little sister, but it seemed to be that I was wrong by a long shot, Kaiba would smile so easily, but as easily as these smiles came, they would vanish as well. The slightest thing said to upset him could ruin everything, the smallest thing, ranging from a bugbite to a cruel taunt, anything could ruin that smile that found itself so weakly placed on his lips. Yet anything could bring it back, anything could make him as happy as he had been before. From the sight of snow to yelping pup, anything could make him smile.**

 **I tried my best to keep that smile on his face whenever we were together, smiling was good for the soul, smiling made one feel better, even through the hazy fog of a depressive state. So long as I kept him smiling, that depression should have kept away from him, it should have left him be, allowed him to be the happy son of a bitch he had been when his sister was still around. I'd try my best for him, but no one could do a perfect job, no one could keep another person happy forever. Eventually that smile would always fade. As it fell, it would tug me down with it. I did not enjoy seeing his smile fade, I didn't enjoy watching as that light faded from his eyes. Who in their right mind would? Kaiba was a good guy, he had proved himself to be months ago, he was a better person than he had been in the past, he didn't deserve to be anything but happy. Not in my mind. No good man, woman, or child, deserved anything less than happiness, no matter what.**

 **For some reason, despite who I knew Kaiba to be, or to have been, I did not care, I found that he was a better friend than I had expected him to be. I knew he did not consider us friends, for he wasn't the type to keep them, but I knew that we were. We spent some time with each other everyday, we both enjoyed this time. How were were not friends? He kept me sane just as much as I kept him happy. We were good together. I found that I was glad that Mokuba called me that day. I found I was glad that she hadn't offered me anything in return, if I had done this for something, I doubt that we would have come as far as we have. I doubted that we would have gotten to this point.**

 **We may not have been friends, but we were pretty good companions for one another. We weren't nice to each other, no, but the insults we spewed had turned more into playful banter, something that we both enjoyed. We were getting along, which was a shock to me, usually we'd be at each other's throats, trying and trying to bring each other down. We usually couldn't care less about each other's feelings, we usually couldn't give a single damn about the other. Yet here we were, two peas in a fucking pod.**

 **I felt as though it was safe to assume that we both felt sorry for each other, I felt as though it was safe to assume that we could finally understand each other. We had both been left behind by those that we loved, we had both been tossed to the side so easily. We knew how each of us felt, we were in the same boat, for once we had something in common, and that something was drawing us together, that something had brought us to a common understanding. It made us more willing to put up with each other's shit.**

 **Despite how we may have disliked certain things about one another. Despite how we may have disliked each other in the past, we were getting along now, we were dealing with one another, we were fine with depending on one another, it was something we had to do if we didn't want to be alone, and neither of us wanted to be alone.**

 **Eventually, I found that he wasn't just some friend to me, eventually, I found that I admired him, his smile, everything about him, he was dealing with depression, and yes he had let it take it's hold at one point, but now he was holding that same helplessness by the throat, that was something to admire. He may have needed my help to pull him out of it, but at least he had been able to pull out of it. That was admirable. I found that this admiration was just that, it wasn't some flurry of romantic feelings, but it was a platonic longing. I wished to be not only his friend, but someone he looked up to, someone** _ **he**_ **admired, someone he trusted, I** _ **wanted**_ **to be his friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only wanted to be his friend, I only wanted to be someone he could appreciate, how did this happen? How did this even come to his mind? How did it come to mine? This wasn't something I could have accounted for, this wasn't something that I could have predicted. How had we even ended up like this? Why had we ended up like this?**

 **We were laid on his couch, pressed against one another. There wasn't all that much space here. One of his hands pressed to my chest, forcing me up against the back of the couch. A movie played in the background, something we had long since stopped paying attention to. Another of his hands gripped at the side of my neck. Low, needy sounds slipped from between his lips, he pressed himself into me. His lips were on my own. I was frozen, unable to do anything but comply with his actions. He was merciless.**

 **His tongue was warm on my lips, his movements were begging me for more. The sound of his voice was more than enough to fill the air. My stomach churned in it's place, my heart beat wildly in my throat.**

 **I pressed back into him.**

 **What was I doing?**

 **What was I thinking?**

 **Eventually it wasn't just the sounds that he made filling the air, my own joined. We were both made into a mess, melded into one another, clinging ever closer in attempts to get some satisfaction from this, to allow ourselves some enjoyment.**

 **The hand on my chest moved lower and lower, stopped to slip a few fingers under the waistband of my jeans. He was pressing for more, asking to take this a step further. He wanted more from me, more than I was already giving.**

 **I pulled back from his touch, turned my head away.**

 **That wasn't something I was ready for, not while I felt the way I did.**

 **At my hesitation, he pulled his hands away, sat up in his position hands gripping at the cushions of his couch. He didn't speak, not while he tried to collect himself. I doubt he had processed much of that either. I surely hadn't been able to.**

 **We were both silent for a long while, neither of us speaking, neither of us daring. How could either of us come up with a word to say after that. There may have been so much more to talk about, but it seemed neither of us were partial to it, it seemed that neither of us could work up the galls to do so.**

 **I was the first to speak up.**

" _ **I'm sorry."**_

 **I apologised for not being able to go as far as he had wanted, I shouldn't have needed to, it wasn't something that should be expected so soon. I didn't blame him though, I was certain that he hardly knew how these things worked, I was certain that he had never even been with anyone before. He was Kaiba after all. When I found him he had been pathetic, hardly able to stand, I really doubt that anyone would have wanted to get with that.**

 **His response was not as expected.**

" _ **I don't see why, I should be the one apologising."**_

 **At least he had some common sense. I may have let him down, but he shouldn't have asked for something like that, he should have been happy with what he had.**

 **At that, I only nodded. He was right, he should have been the one apologising. I wasn't mad, but that was just the way I viewed the situation. He had so easily expected me to give myself up to him, as though I were some floosy, it was a bit insulting, but I doubted that he had taken the time to think in the moment. I wouldn't have either.**

 **I too was sitting soon enough, eyes trained on the ground. I still couldn't recall what had started that, I couldn't put my finger on why we had started to kiss in the first place, I couldn't recall what had gotten us to do such a thing in the first place. It was a mystery to me. One I doubted I would ever crack.**

 **Once more we fell silent, neither of us had anything more to say to one another. What were we to say? "That was nice, but no thanks"? "I'm not interested"? "You're a great friend, but I don't think this is for us"? I couldn't stomach any of those responses, I couldn't stand to think that I could possibly let him down. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to keep him happy, I wanted to keep him by my side, I didn't want to lose him. He had become the only other person in my life aside from my father. The only other person I depended on. I needed him in my life. I'd do anything just to keep him with me. I doubted that being with him in such a sense was a bad idea anyway, I doubted that things could end poorly for us, after all of this, after all I had done for him, and after all he had done for me, I doubted that we could ever make a mistake. I already knew how to treat him, and he knew how to behave toward me, for the most part at least.**

 **Without a word, Kaiba leaned in to press a kiss to my cheek. I was taken off guard by this. Of all things, I had expected him to keep his distance. However, it was just a peck, it was nothing that I had an issue with.**

 **I turned to face him, he was smiling again. That easy smile which seemed to be in a constant battle just to stay on his face. Now I remembered how this had all started out. It was all because of that smile. I found myself falling for this again. I pressed in, in order to steal yet another kiss from him.**

 **I had been the one to initiate the first kiss, I had been the one to get him riled up, and I had been the one to reject him. Here I was starting yet another. His arms were around my neck, he held onto me, pressed closer. He wanted this as much as I had. He may not have started it, but he caved so easily.**

 **We probably weren't the best matchup, not by a longshot, yet it seemed to be that we were the only choice there was for either of us. I couldn't have found it in me to care so much, I couldn't have found it to mind. I enjoyed being close to him, I enjoyed the fact that he thought of me, I enjoyed everything about this.**

 **Why had I been so against it before?**

 **I couldn't recall as to why that would be. Kaiba was beautiful, he was so soft, such a nice kisser. He was an amateur with this sort of thing, but he was amazing. To kiss him sent a jittery happiness through me.**

 **I realised that this was just my being nervous. I realised this feeling was just worry that I may mess things up.**

 **My hands were on his cheeks, my lips on his, my tongue on his, and once more, I had forgott**


End file.
